Kakasaku a la niñera
by Aire2409
Summary: Tributo en honor a una de mis series favoritas "La niñera" o "The Nanny". Serie de drabbles basados en escenas de la serie de los 90 S. -Mi personaje favorito es Niles-


**1\. En la oficina.**

Cierto día, en el vestíbulo de la oficina del hokage, Sakura, la nueva secretaria del sexto hokage, se quejaba de su poca buena fortuna respecto al amor (nada nuevo, por supuesto), para ello contaba con la siempre confiable presencia de su querida y rubia amiga Ino, que por cierto se concedía un rato de ocio en horas laborales, pero igual a nadie parecía afectar, o importar, tan solo al pobre señor Sen, que no sabía si era buena o mala señal que la doctora se retrasara en darle los importantes resultados de sus estudios.

─ Como te digo Ino, realmente no entiendo porque no puedo encontrar a alguien.

─ Ni yo. Tal vez pides demasiado.

─ ¿Demasiado? ─ dijo exagerando el timbre agudo ─; por favor, he conocido tantos patanes, ¡Claro que no pido demasiado! Dime, ¿es demasiado pedir algo de cortesía de vez en cuando?, un detalle, no sé, que te den tu lugar o un poco de reconocimiento…

El sonido del interfono la interrumpió ─ hum… Sakura chan, quería agradecerte por quedarte anoche ayudándome con los reportes, realmente lo aprecio.

─ No ha sido nada "jefe", es parte del trabajo "Hokage sama"─ rió con burla, Kakashi bufó despacio y colgó ─; pues si, como te decía… es que, de verdad, en serio, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser tener un pequeño detalle de amabilidad? Alguien que te aprecie y se preocupe un poco por ti…

─ Hum… ¿y cómo has seguido? ─ Sakura rodó los ojos al saberse interrumpida una vez más, Ino subió las manos ante su mirada ─ Estuve un tanto preocupado, me sentí culpable por tenerte hasta tarde, parecía que pescarías un resfriado.

─ ¡Que no, hombre, que no! ¡Ya le dije que estoy bien! ─ Sakura aplastó el botón con rabia y lo soltó casi inmediatamente ─ ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Acaso no se supone que soy médico? Exagera.

─ Oh vamos, solo se preocupa por ti.

─ Sí, sí, sí. Dejando eso, ¿en qué estaba?

─ En que se preocupen por ti y…

─ Ah sí, sí, y si no es demasiado, pues, no sé, alguien que te necesite, que requiera de ti…

─ Hum… disculpa otra vez, es que quería ver si podías venir, necesito que estés aquí y…

Sakura bufó y aplastó el botón ─ Sí, sí, ya voy, espéreme un poco ¿de acuerdo? ─ rodó los ojos, Ino sonrió, luego Sakura murmuró ─ ¿puedes creer este hombre? A veces me preguntó qué haría sin mí.

─ Seguro que se consigue a alguien rápido.

─ Sí, ajá, como no. Con el gran tacto que tiene…

Ino y Sakura rieron.

─ Hum… Sakura, veo que aún no sabes usar bien el interfono, el botón azul es para cortar la comunicación.

─ Ah, este… ahm… sí, sí, es que… solo quería comprobarlo, una broma.

─ Sí, sí. Ven.

─ Ahorita jefe─ Sakura cortó la comunicación, suspiró e Ino sonrió ─; odia que le diga "jefe o hokage sama" es tan divertido, lástima que no lo suficiente…

─ Bueno, quita esa cara. Quizá trabajas mucho Sakura, deberías darte un tiempo.

─ ¡Verdad! Dime, como voy a encontrar a un hombre apuesto y soltero si estoy todo el día encerrada en esta oficina ¡Dónde, dime, dónde!

─ Hum… Sakura chan, ¿crees que me va bien este traje?

El hokage apareció tras la puerta, Sakura le miró de reojo, Ino se sonrojó.

─ Sí, sí, le dije que luce bien, le queda perfecto; le dije que me esperara dentro, ya casi voy ─ Hatake se rascó la nuca y desapareció tras la puerta, Sakura rodó los ojos, restándole importancia.

─ Le compré el traje apenas ayer, le queda perfecto, por supuesto, además estaba en descuento─ sonrió y despacio murmuró ─; aunque él no sabe eso ─ guiñó el ojo.

─ ¡Eres la mejor secretaria del mundo!

─ ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Ojala eso me asegurara tener una bonita relación con un hombre maravilloso, apuesto y generoso, que me necesitara y me apreciara.

─ No desesperes, quizá solo es cuestión de tiempo.

─ Sí, sí, como si fuera tan fácil. Seguro que ahorita mismo se hace… pero si es así te aseguro que lo reconoceré de inmediato, casi, casi lo escucho.

─ Nee, Sakura chan ─ el sexto volvió a salir de la oficina, su secretaria ni se inmutó.

─ ¡Que ya voy, ya voy! ─ Sakura empujó a su jefe hasta la oficina por segunda ocasión, miró a Ino y negó con la cabeza la rubia se alzó de hombros ─; ya regreso "hokage sama" ¿sí? ─ Antes de entrar por completo a la oficina sacó la cabeza y dijo ─ ¿Me esperas tantito Ino?

─ Claro, ni que tuviera algo urgente por entregar ─ Ino se miró las uñas. Sakura sonrió.

─ Hum… Sakura chan por favor…

─ Sí, sí, ya, ¡yaa! ¿Puedes creerlo? Si me pusiera el anillo en el dedo diría que soy su esposa ─ rió burlona ─; sí claro, como si fuera posible.

Ino rió y Sakura terminó por entrar con su jefe.


End file.
